Desde Mi Cielo
by kathesweet
Summary: ONE SHOT. T2H.AU Edward ha muerto y Bella está deprimida y se siente desorientada. Una carta es su señal para seguir su vida y superar la pérdida


**AQUI ESTOY CON UN NUEVO ONESHOT. ESTA VEZ MI INSPIRACIÓN FUE UNA CANCION DE MAGO DE OZ, "DESDE MI CIELO" (h t t p :// www . youtube . com/ watch?v=vU5WdpL0j0s& feature= related), ES MUY LINDA Y HA SIDO DE GRAN AYUDA PARA ESCRIBIR ESTO.**

**ES UNA HISTORIA CORTA QUE CUENTA UN POCO DE LA VIDA DE BELLA CUANDO EDWARD HA MUERTO. TODOS SON HUMANOS!!!**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE TOTAL AUTORIA DE STEPHANIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS USO PARA DARLE VIDA A ESTE RELATO!!!!**

**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN**

**DESDE MI CIELO**

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, sentía que mi vida se iría en ello. En frente de mí estaba un ataúd en el que se encontraba el hombre al cual había amado, mi amor verdadero, el único dueño de mi corazón. Por mi mente pasaron todos los momentos vividos junto a él. Toda la felicidad que me había hecho vivir y que ahora se convertía solo en eso… recuerdos, momentos que jamás viviría de nuevo. Vi como lentamente el féretro era depositado en la tierra; sentía que mis sueños y mi felicidad también estaban siendo enterrados junto a él. Mi rostro manchado por las lágrimas no reconoció la lluvia, alguien se paró a mi lado y puso un paraguas sobre nuestras cabezas.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos- susurró la gruesa voz de Emmett. Más sollozos hacían estragos en mi garganta.- Bells…- me susurró mientras pasaba su grueso brazo por mis hombros.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté- ¿Por qué?- repetí sin cesar, sentía que las fuerzas se escapaban de mi interior y todo se volvía negro.

___

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, me encontraba en un cuarto que no reconocí, alguien se había deshecho de mi ropa húmeda y ahora vestía un cálido y seco pijama.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó una dulce voz desde la puerta, me giré para enfrentarme a mi acompañante; la pequeña Alice me miraba con tristeza y frustración.

-No, pero tampoco puedes hacer algo al respecto- me apresuré a contestar.

-Creo que deberías descansar- dijo bajito, yo la fulminé con mis ojos, ¿Entonces que era lo que estaba haciendo en una cama?

-Yo creo que debería morirme

-¡Oh, por favor no digas eso!- respondió, acercándose a la cama- Por favor, él jamás querría que pensaras eso.

-Pero él ya no está- grité- Se ha ido y me ha dejado sola, ¿No lo entiendes? Mi vida no es la misma sin él- grité y chillé al tiempo.

-No estás sola- me reconfortó- todos estamos y estaremos contigo, no te sientas sola y abandonada- las lágrimas aparecieron automáticamente, mientras me lanzaba a los pequeños bracitos de mi cuñada y mejor amiga.

-Lo voy a extrañar tanto, Alice. No sé que será de mi sin él… lo amo… y ja…jamás amaré así de nuevo- mi voz era entrecortada y cargada de tristeza.

-Todos lo extrañaremos- respondió sincera- y estamos todos juntos para afrontar esto. No te preocupes- repetía ella, tratando de convencernos a las dos de que todo estaría bien. Pero yo lo sabía, ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

____

El primer mes pasó y yo sentía que el hueco de mi pecho crecía cada vez más; me sentía más vacía, con menos vida. Y con cada segundo, minuto, hora o día que transcurría, mi corazón se marchitaba un poco más. Mi familia se esmeraba en animarme, pero no existía nada que me hiciera salir del estado de depresión en el cual me encontraba. Me sentía y parecía un zombie, vagaba por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo, sin un por qué, sin una razón para continuar con mi vida.

Los días siguieron pasando, cuatro meses ya habían sido desde su muerte y cada vez que veía algo que me lo recordara, las lágrimas empañaban mi rostro.

-No puedes seguir así- me decía Alice mientras se sentaba en el borde la cama.- Llevas en esa cama casi toda una semana- se paró y corrió las cortinas, iluminando más la habitación- ¡Párate ahora mismo!- su vocecita mandona apareció, haciéndome sonreír por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Nunca vas a cambiar, pequeño duendecillo- dije resignada mientras ella sonreía de satisfacción.

______

Un año.

Un año largo y lleno de dolor había pasado; ya ni siquiera era consciente del tiempo, solo sentía que en mí el mundo externo no hacía efecto. Me paré frente al gran espejo del cuarto, observé mi rostro, seguía igual de níveo, con las ojeras que hacía tiempo había adquirido y que ya eran difíciles de borrar. Mis ojos chocolate sin brillo, eran una ventana abierta al interior de mi alma.

-¿Estás lista?- me preguntó una hermosa rubia desde la puerta de mi habitación. Yo suspiré sonoramente y asentí. Salimos del edificio, afuera nos esperaban el resto de la familia. Me subí al Jeep de Emmett, mientras éste conducía a gran velocidad, alejándose del estruendo de la ciudad. Poco a poco, el paisaje se fue tornando más verde y café.

-Ya hemos llegado- susurró el grandote al ver que yo no me movía de mi lugar. Asentí y me bajé del auto, los seguí hasta el interior del cementerio. Este se había convertido en mi lugar más visitado. Sé que es estúpido visitar un cementerio, símbolo de la tristeza, pero era mejor que visitar algún lugar en el cual lo recordara. Aún me era difícil ir a la casa de Esme y Carlisle, o estar en el apartamento que habíamos compartido tanto tiempo.

Todos nos paramos alrededor de la tumba. Cada uno de los miembros de mi familia trataba de mostrarse fuerte frente a mí, pero en momentos así, toda esa fortaleza se borraba dejando ver la tristeza de la cual eran presos ellos también. Esme sollozó mientras Carlisle la aferraba entre sus brazos.

-Te extrañamos hermano- dijo un afligido Emmett. Incluso Rosalie, quien siempre había sido muy distante con Edward, estaba triste- Tus reprimendas y mal humor me hacen falta.- todos reímos ante las palabras del grandulón.

-Sí, también echamos de menos tus escandalosas melodías- dijo Jasper divertido.- Y sabes que nadie está dispuesto a tocar tu piano.

-Ni tu colección de discos- dije yo, acordándome de su afición por la música- Aunque yo no esté en nuestro hogar, los sigo cuidando como lo hacías tú- sollocé.

-Y ni que decir del auto, Bella lo cuida como un tesoro- todos reímos de nuevo ante la broma de Carlisle.

-Te amo, Edward. Espero que siempre te acuerdes de eso- mi voz se ahogaba entre los sollozos.

-Creo que ya es hora- dijo la voz dura y seria de Carlisle, yo lo miré sin entender sus palabras- Tenemos algo para ti, Bella- dijo, mientras miraba a Jasper, el rubio asintió y se acercó a mi. Llevaba un sobre en sus manos, en éste estaba mi nombre con una perfecta caligrafía, una que conocía muy bien. Jasper extendió su mano y depositó el sobre en mis manos.

-¿Qué esto?- pregunté insegura- ¿Qué… qué significa esto?

-Es una carta- respondió el rubio- Edward la escribió para ti.

-¿Pero cuando? ¿Por qué no me la habías dado antes?

-La escribió el día que fue ingresado al hospital, me la entregó y me dijo que te la diera a ti un año después de su muerte- mi Edward lo sabía. Sabía que moriría y aún así me siguió llenando de esperanza, haciéndome feliz hasta el último día de su existencia.

-¿Por qué?- dije entre lágrimas- ¿Por qué esperar un año para dármela?- empezaba a sentirme enojada y decepcionada.

-Fue una de sus últimas peticiones, solo quisimos darle lo que quería- dijo Carlisle mientras Jazz asentía. Los demás estaban tan sorprendidos como yo- Creo que es mejor que la leas sola- hizo señas para que los demás se alejaran, dejándome a mi, sola, parada frente a la tumba de mi amor.

Me llené de miedo, ¿Qué diría aquella carta? ¿Sería capaz de resistir sus palabras? Respiré profundamente, tratando de calmarme y llenarme de fuerza para abrir aquel sobre.

-Sabías lo que iba a pasar y me lo ocultaste- dije hacia la tumba mientras me arrodillaba en el césped- Siempre me protegiste, pero no me parece justo que hicieras eso. ¿No sabes todo lo que he sufrido sin ti?- dije recriminándole. Abrí lentamente el sobre, mientras respiraba apaciblemente. Empecé a leer…

_Querida Bella,_

_O sería mejor llamarte mi amor, el amor de mi vida, mi media mitad y la persona a la cual amé y amaré siempre. Sé que mi muerte ha sido muy dura para ti, porque aunque aún me sorprenda, sé y soy consciente de lo mucho que me amas. Pero no es momento para que llores ni te lamentes por mí. Sabes que yo ahora estoy en un lugar tranquilo, esperando hasta que llegue el momento en el cual que me acompañes._

_Hay tanto por lo que vivir, ahora tienes que andar el camino sin mí. Mi amor, yo solo te pido que no llores, solo quiero que sonrías, que seas feliz, que encuentres a alguien especial de quien te puedas enamorar de nuevo. Sabes que tu felicidad siempre fue y será la mía, y si estás leyendo esto, eso quiere decir que yo ya no te puedo hacer feliz._

_Eres mi vida, Bella. Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que tú serías mi amor, mi compañera, mi esposa y la única dueña de mi corazón. Yo jamás… nunca podré olvidarte. Soy consciente de todas las veces que lloraste por mí, de todo el sufrimiento que viviste por mi culpa, pero aún así, jamás te alejaste de mí y siempre te voy a agradecer por eso._

_Hay tantas cosas que dejé de decirte, que ahora me arrepiento por no hacerlo. Eres todo cuanto amo (sé que te lo repetí mucho), jamás te dije lo linda que te veías sonrojada, lo mucho que amaba verte dormir mientras musitabas mi nombre entre sueños. Adoro la forma de tu rostro, tus hermosos y profundos ojos que eran una ventana abierta a tu alma. Me encantaba cuando necesitabas de mi ayuda, porque así fueras una mujer autosuficiente, me hacía creer que me necesitabas a tu lado. Ya no estoy junto a ti, pero sabes que te cuido desde aquí, jamás dejaría que te pasara algo malo._

_Te conozco Bella, y sé que te sientes mal y hasta culpable. Tú no tienes por qué sentirte así, las enfermedades aparecen, no son culpa de nadie, así que no lo hagas más ni te reproches por nada… En donde esté, quiero que sepas que tus besos jamás los olvidaré, son lo más dulce y delicioso que mi boca ha probado y aún me arrepiento por no haberte besado más…_

_Aunque suene egoísta solo espero que jamás me olvides, amor. Soy un cobarde por decirte esto, pero no me importa. Solo quiero que siempre me lleves contigo, espero tener un lugar en tu corazón. Mi recuerdo vivirá en ti, te cuido desde aquí, estaré en las noches oscuras, espantaré tus miedos y temores, y arrullaré tu sueño; estaré siempre pendiente de ti…_

_Por favor, no llores, que cada vez que lo haces es como si muriera de nuevo. Cada vez que hablas de mí y me recuerdas con una sonrisa en tus labios, créeme que es como si viviera de nuevo. Fui muy feliz contigo, amor. Pero aquí donde me encuentro también lo soy, así que no tienes por qué estar triste por mí. Contigo aprendí a disfrutar, a amar, a vivir…_

_Solo quiero pedirte que no dejes de ser la mujer de la que me enamoré. La chica alegre que conocí hace años, la mujer especial e inteligente con la que me casé. Amor, sé feliz y no vivas de mi recuerdo, confía en mis palabras, yo aquí estoy bien y no me lastimarás si vuelves a sonreír de nuevo._

_Te amo, y te pido como mi último deseo, que seas feliz, que no llores por mí (se que te ríes porque lo he repetido mucho). Sal, disfruta de la vida y cuando estés lista para acompañarme, yo estaré esperándote…_

_Eres lo mejor de mi vida…._

_Creo que es todo lo que puedo decirte. No demoras en volver, eres tan terca y fue tan difícil convencerte de que me dejaras solo un momento. Pero al menos logré escribir unas palabras de aliento para ti… ahora deja la tristeza y cómete el mundo_

_Te amaré siempre…._

_Tu adoro esposo,_

_Edward_

Releí muchas veces la carta, tratando de memorizar cada una de sus palabras. Aunque seguía llorando, no podía evitar sentirme feliz por las palabras de mi amor. Una sonrisa se posó en mis labios, Edward me amaba tanto o más como yo a él. Quería que fuera feliz, que siguiera mi vida aunque él no estuviera. Pero eso jamás sería posible, Edward había marcado y se había enterrado en mi corazón como nadie jamás lo había hecho.

-No puedo ser completamente feliz sin ti- dije, mientras mis dedos acariciaban la lápida- Pero lo voy a intentar, por ti, por nosotros…- suspiré- No me pidas que me vuelva a enamorar, porque no lo haré- dije con decisión- Soy terca y lo sabes- reí ante mis palabras- Trataré de no llorar, solo por ti. Y espero que si veles todos mis sueños… nada de pesadillas de ahora en adelante, ¿No?- sonreí, sentía mi rostro más relajado, como hacía mucho no lo sentía- Todo esto lo voy a intentar por ti, porque te amo y sé que jamás quisiste verme sufrir- me levanté del césped mientras limpiaba mis ojos- Yo también te amaré siempre, amor… siempre. Hasta pronto…- me giré y caminé hacia donde se encontraban todos los demás

-¿Estás bien, Bella?- me preguntó Alice alarmada al ver mi rostro enrojecido.

-Sí, estoy mejor que nunca- sonreí para que ellos notaran mi nueva y adquirida tranquilidad.- Ya es hora de seguir viviendo- dije, mientras todos empezaban a abrazarme. Me subí de nuevo al auto, mientras aferraba la carta entre mis manos, este sería ahora mi mayor tesoro. Sonreí recordando a mi esposo… _Jamás te olvidaré, Edward…_

* * *

_**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**_

_**NO ME MOLESTO SI DEJAN REVIEWS :D**_

_**BESOS**_

* * *


End file.
